


Keep Me Honest

by mybeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just fluffy Beomjun, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeom/pseuds/mybeom
Summary: Beomgyu loves winter, and Yeonjun loves Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Keep Me Honest

**Author's Note:**

> heLLOOO so this is my ao3 debut YAY party emoji.. anyway uuuhh
> 
> i wanted to post something for Christmas!!! and this isn't good but I find comfort in it so I'm posting it anyway hehe
> 
> before you read i want you to know that English is not my first language and writing is just a hobby of mine !! ( maybe some sort of coping mechanism too idk) but yesss i hope u enjoy

Winter is, without a doubt, Beomgyu’s favorite time of the year. 

He just loves to see how the snow slowly covers the cold streets, making everyone in the small town he lived in forget about their motorized vehicles, stepping down the sidewalk and walking on the asphalt meant for cars instead. He loved the funny shiver that went down his spine every time the snow would fall on top of his head, droplets of water sliding down his nape when the snow melted with his own body heat, and he doesn’t mind at all noticing his own rosy cheeks and reddening nose when he goes out for a walk. 

Beomgyu can perfectly pinpoint the indescribable scent of Christmas just one day into the last month of the year, a mixture of cinnamon, apples and hot chocolate lingering in the air, tickling his nose sweetly as if the weather was trying to take a giggle out of his chest. Beomgyu’s attention was caught by the warm string lights decorating the road, tangling around the street lanterns, and forming a little tunnel over the temporally pedestrian street. 

Beomgyu can feel the happiness of the holiday season bubbling in him with every glace he takes to the streets around him as he tries to match his steps with that of the boy walking by his side. He doesn’t feel cold at all as he fills the gaps between Yeonjun’s fingers with his own. 

He likes how the local premises had made a silent tradition of getting a poinsettia plant and putting it right by their door, dressing the streets with that very distinct Christmas red that hugs the couples walking down the road with hands intertwined, steps synchronized, and smiles as bright as the lights hanging over their heads. Buskers would often find their way to the town’s busy center, playing slow jazz and encouraging people to dance in the freezing streets, preaching about how they never fail to turn even the coldest nights into the happiest memories. 

“Next Christmas, it will be my time to dance,” Beomgyu had stated precisely a year back. He was looking out the place’s window, staring with longing in his eyes at how a man with a saxophone tried to make a boy sitting by the road stand up with a big, big smile on his face while his bandmates carried on with the show. The boy shook his head, too embarrassed to be the only one dancing on the improvised dance floor, but the amusement was still visible on his face as he looked at the girl sitting by his side, who urged him to stand up. 

Yeonjun, sitting by Beomgyu’s side in the park’s café they had just entered, turned his way with a little smile. Beomgyu kept his head resting on the heel of his palms, elbows sitting on the table and big starry eyes wide open. He looked as pretty as ever, his cheeks flushed and puffed out as he took out his phone after explaining he wanted to take a pic through the window. 

Yeonjun’s favorite part of Christmas season was spending every day pressed up by Beomgyu’s side. 

He would listen to the younger ramble about how much he loved playing under the snow falling from the sky, dragging Yeonjun with him as he jumped over the snow accumulated by the side of the roads they wandered through. 

Yeonjun wouldn’t mind being dragged to the edge of the world when it came to Beomgyu, though, when he had always been Yeonjun’s safe place, even if he did not know the weight of this title. 

“What’s wrong?” Yeonjun asked as he saw Beomgyu struggle with unlocking his phone, whining as a response to his question and handing him the phone. He covered his face with his bare hands trying to warm them up, teeth chattering slightly as he closed his eyes, breath visible in the air of the winter evening. 

“My fingers are too cold. It won’t let me unlock it,” Beomgyu pouted again, kicking the café’s wooden floor slightly with the heels of his winter boots, the soft thuds bouncing on the walls. The place was almost empty with only one worker behind the kitchen door, the two of them as the only customers as it was already pretty dark outside, but the hum of the coffee machine in the background and the smell of fresh cinnamon apple pie lingered in the air until the very last minute of the day. 

Yeonjun had managed to take Beomgyu to the center of their town without the younger asking any questions, too busy going off about his last day of school before Christmas break and trying to catch the last snowflakes of the now gone snowfall with his sticking-out tongue. 

“Hyung,” he had said “you’re so lucky you graduated already. I seriously can’t believe I still have to go another half a year pretending I care about math.” 

Yeonjun just smiled. Yeonjun always smiled for Beomgyu. 

Maybe it was because the younger boy was being silly, since Yeonjun knew he was really good at math even if he hated them, so Beomgyu had nothing to complain about. Maybe it was the realization of how he was yet to say a word but the other had not stopped talking for the last thirty minutes of their walk. Maybe it was the fact that Beomgyu looked even smaller than usual in Yeonjun’s clothes. 

Beomgyu always forgets something, and it always ends up being important. It had been countless times that he had looked up at Yeonjun with big round eyes, his hands clasped together in front of his chest, and an overly sweet smile on his lips while he told the elder what had happened. 

This time, it had taken a simple “I left the only warm hoodie I own inside my locker,” to have Yeonjun stripping down his layers, wrapping Beomgyu in his white fluffy jacket and helping him pull the zipper up, hearing the other’s contempt hum at the texture as he caressed his face with the sleeves of his new top piece. Yeonjun took off his scarf without Beomgyu asking for it and loosely wrapped it around the younger’s neck before he could be stopped. Beomgyu looked at him as Yeonjun let out a sigh, his breath turning into a misty white cloud in the air as he smiled down, sheltering his hand in his jeans’ back pocket as he reached to tug on Beomgyu’s arm. 

“Pay more attention, Gyu,” Yeonjun nagged, wrapping an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, leaving a small peck on the top of Beomgyu’s head. “It’s getting too cold to forget to bring a jacket when going out.” 

And for Beomgyu, there are no ‘maybe’s when it comes to why he smiles the most when looking at the other: he just loves Yeonjun. 

He tilts his head, resting his cheek on Yeonjun’s shoulder and looking up at the lights hanging above his head. He remembers waiting for this time of the year to come around, annoying Yeonjun purposefully every time he could with an “I can’t wait for Christmas” statement. 

He can replay in his head the way the other had rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue but smiling nonetheless. 

“It’s March, Gyu.” 

“I could throw a Christmas-themed birthday party!” Beomgyu teased, trying his best to earn at least a laugh from Yeonjun. 

“No, you can’t,” Yeonjun had responded to Beomgyu’s act of ephemeral excitement “You will ruin the magic of the actual Christmas day if you do that. Christmas only happens once a year, that’s what makes you love it so much.” 

Beomgyu smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes in the cutest way he could. Yeonjun rolled his eyes again. 

Beomgyu still mentioned how much he missed the Christmas season every chance he got, going off about how much he loved the cold winter and everything that came with it. During spring, he would keep complaining about how sad it was that he could only celebrate Christmas once a year, because _‘Hyung, do you actually see how beautiful winter is?’_

Yeonjun already knew every little thing he had to say, but he would not mind listening again. 

“I want to see the red poinsettias again,” Beomgyu fell back on the ground with a pout, plucking fistfuls of the grass surrounding him. He was frustrated, his body was buzzing with anticipation for something he was not entirely sure of, yet the longing was too strong to keep up with. He had wanted to scream and yell at the time told by the clock in his kitchen decided to move faster and stop when whatever he was waiting for finally happened. Yeonjun had convinced him to go on a walk with him before he could throw a tantrum and without either of them knowing, he ended up dragging Beomgyu to an empty lot on the outskirts of their town without a clear plan of what to do to enjoy their time there. 

Yeonjun sat in front of him, knees supporting his arms as he played with the stems of the wildflowers Beomgyu had collected for him when they had gotten to the place. Beomgyu was giggling wildly, “I feel like I am part of a fairytale right now,” he had laughed before running towards the knee-high grass of the unkempt yard. 

“Hyung!” Beomgyu yelled over his shoulder “Look at these pretty flowers, oh my god!” 

Yeonjun thinks Beomgyu is prettier than the flowers. 

He let out a side smile gazing shortly at the colored petals of the plants and turned his head to look at the same boy that had thrown himself over the bushes to collect flowers for him, now whining while laying down by his side. 

“I’m sure this year’s Christmas will be the best one yet if you manage to be a tiny bit more patient, hm?” he said laying back as well, booping Beomgyu’s nose with one of the flowers he was holding, a big smile lighting up his face as another whine escaped Beomgyu’s lips. 

But Beomgyu is not patient at all. He would keep complaining about the weather day by day, affirming that the only acceptable temperature was ‘freezing cold,’ and Yeonjun could do nothing more than smile and sigh at Beomgyu when he complained about how summer was around the corner and how much he hated the thought of being sticky and sweaty all over again. 

He just loved Beomgyu way too much to be annoyed. 

He realized he had fallen for Beomgyu completely a couple of months later, when the heat had started to settle in as spring became a faint illusion of a transition behind them. They could no longer bear staying inside Yeonjun’s room and playing videogames until the moon and the TV were the only sources of light in the place, like they had done every day until that very night. They just despised the feeling of restlessness that summer brought. 

It was Yeonjun idea as well to sneak out and pull an unintentional all-nighter at the beach, and as the promise of the cold seawater was enough to satiate his whimpering, Beomgyu agreed. They ended up laying on top of the damp sand, laughing their asses off at something stupid Yeonjun had said and not worrying about their clothes getting wet because of the wet surface they were laying down on. Yeonjun wouldn’t dare move, loving the way Beomgyu had curled up by his side, his head resting on top of his arm, his fingers drawing shapes on Yeonjun’s chest and eyes fixed on the sparkling dots lighting up the summer night sky. 

“I will agree with you on one thing,” the elder said sweetly, a breathy laugh hidden behind his words, “Summer is just the worst.” 

Beomgyu’s laugh filled every void Yeonjun could have been feeling at the time. His giggles coming out of his mouth seemed as natural as breathing was for him and it warmed up Yeonjun’s chest in a way he did not mind at all even with the sticky august air pinning them to the sand. 

Yeonjun sighed with a smile, the ghost of Beomgyu’s laugh lingering in the air as he settled back into Yeonjun’s arms. 

“I told you,” he chuckled “Winter just happens to be the best season.” 

Yeonjun hummed in response, closing his eyes, smile still on his face and the boy he adored so much resting right on top of his heart. 

“And you can’t wait for Christmas.” 

Beomgyu gladly opened the door Yeonjun had drawn right in front of him. 

“Christmas is so amazing,” he sighed, extending his arm out and forming his own constellations as he moved his fingers, pointing at different stars with one eye closed shut. 

“You like Christmas?” Yeonjun teased, raising his head and widening his eyes in exaggeration, wanting to earn a reaction from the other “I am sorry I never knew you liked it, you haven’t even mentioned it once!” 

“I hope,” Beomgyu didn’t reply, but giggled and talked as if Yeonjun had not said anything. His voice turned so soft as he barely whispered, letting his arm fall back next to him “I hope every city in the world fills their streets with little stars like we do.” 

Yeonjun tilted his head to look at Beomgyu, who was already looking for his eyes in the darkness. The boy’s eyes shone like a galaxy, with his damp bangs pressed against his forehead and Yeonjun’s shoulder squishing his cheek, looking so perfect and only for Yeonjun to see, for him not to want to look away. 

“What do you mean?” he whispered back, wrapping the arm closest to Beomgyu around said boy’s frame, pulling him even closer to him, noses almost touching. 

“I like to think that...” Beomgyu paused, smiling. He reached out slowly to caress Yeonjun’s hair, letting his hand rest on Yeonjun’s cheek as he continued “The stars can enjoy looking at our Christmas lights like we enjoy stargazing. Christmas is the only time of the year when the Earth from the sky looks the same as the sky from down here.” 

Yeonjun’s heart was beating so hard that he was sure Beomgyu would have noticed the movement even if his face wasn’t this close to his chest and he couldn’t hear it. The younger just smiled. 

“Hyung.” 

Beomgyu hasn’t looked away, and his eyes sparkling as bright as Yeonjun has ever seen them do, his cheeks darkening with every word that rolls off his tongue, the soft ocean breeze messing with his hair. Yeonjun is simply mesmerized by the younger boy. 

Beomgyu’s features reflected the moonlight as the words about the stars hanging over their heads floated in the air between their noses without giving them space to breathe. 

_I am so in_ _love_ _with_ _you_ _,_ _Beomgyu_ _._

And Yeonjun likes to think Beomgyu knows how to read him, but he is so glad it is the younger that leans in first, pressing his lips briefly over his own and backing away with a worried look. Maybe it’s the way Beomgyu’s hand is still cupping Yeonjun’s cheek that makes the latter lean back to meet Beomgyu’s lips, pressing him against his chest even further as he rolls over slowly to try and have the younger boy lay on top of him. 

After that, Beomgyu’s complaints about Christmas lessened considerably as, like he said, it was better to have his lips pressed against Yeonjun’s own pair. 

Now, a couple months later. Yeonjun stares at the Beomgyu sitting in front of him, his fluffy white jacket hugging the boy’s frame in a way that makes him look even smaller than he actually is, and he forgets how cold the winter Beomgyu adores so much is when he leans over the table to catch the other’s attention. 

“Gyu,” he says slowly. Beomgyu, who had finally managed to unlock his phone, drove his gaze away from his screen to look at his boyfriend with expectant eyes. 

“Yes?” He put his phone down on the table, turning to face Yeonjun. 

“There’s something in the pocket of my jacket,” he explains “Would you mind giving it to me?” 

Beomgyu nods, and the only thing Yeonjun can do is smile. The younger reaches for the pocket, taking out a little red velvet box and eyeing it curiously before sliding it through the table for Yeonjun to catch. 

He looks up to see the elder’s eyes dripping with so much adoration, his eyes sparkling back at him as he turns the little box in his hands. Beomgyu doesn’t know the reason of his expression, but he’s always happy to see the other happy like this, looking at him with the sweetest smile on his lips as if he could just look as Beomgyu for the rest of his days. 

Yeonjun opened the box with a little _pop_ , his gaze traveling from Beomgyu to whatever is inside the box repeatedly. He put it on the table and turned it around again for Beomgyu to see the shiny ring resting on the white, fluffy fabric that covered the inside of the box. 

To Yeonjun, it was beautiful to see Beomgyu slap his hands over his mouth with a loud gasp, his eyes starting to get watery as he looked into Yeonjun’s eyes, his cheeks rising and turning his eyes into crescent moons. 

“Last year you said that this Christmas it was your turn to dance,” Yeonjun said softly, his eyes never leaving the other boy’s as the latter nodded. “Would you dance with me?” 

And maybe, just maybe, the thing Beomgyu loves the most about Christmas is knowing that Yeonjun will be with him without caring about the amount of snow covering the streets, or how cheesy it is to sway their bodies as the slow jazz played by their side, holding onto each other and never wanting to slip away. He knows that Yeonjun’s love for him is bigger than his own love for winter. 

He wouldn’t mind going through every season with Yeonjun from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feel free to talk to me on my twitter @beomsonly ♡♡
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated too !! ♡


End file.
